The Wonders of Draak
by NightShade248
Summary: A series of One-shots revolving around Hiccup's time on Draak in the story 'The New Life For A Hiccup'. It's going to be rated T, just to be safe. Hope you guys enjoy it.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, first drabble. Hope you guys enjoy it. I don't own HTTYD, I only own this story and any and all Oc's. Not sure what I'm gonna rate this as. I'm gonna rate it as T, but the chapters can very.**

Title- Origins  
Time- Take place when Alvis is thirteen-years-old (Though that isn't said in the story), so sometime after the story.  
Summery- Who is Alvis? Where did he come from? What happened to his family and how did he end up on Draak for Hiccup to find?  
Warning/s- Some swearing. Mother and child in danger. This chapter doesn't really need much warning.

Alvis didn't really remember his birth family. He was just a baby at the time. It was only natural. But ever since he found out he was adopted, Alvis couldn't help but wonder from time to time.  
But it wouldn't be fair to say that he didn't remember anything. He did have a few moments, moments he almost never realized were distant memories, memories he mostly saw in his dreams.  
He remembered his mother's hair. Unlike Alvis, with his auburn hair, his mother had long, thick blond hair that Alvis remembered that he used to twirl in his small hands when she held him close.  
And he remembered his father, too. Just a little. He remembered grey eyes, deep grey eyes that studied their surroundings. There was no doubt in Alvis's mind that he got his curious nature from his birth father.  
Alvis never told his parents about these memories. It's not that he didn't trust his adoptive parents. He really did and he loved them, too. But he was afraid that, if he did, those memories would fade away in his dreams and ultimately become nothing but illusions, then disappear into nothing. That wasn't something he wanted. Far from it.  
But there was one thing in his dreams Alvis wouldn't mind fading away. Even if it did feel important, it made Alvis very much afraid. It had to do with his father finding him on Draak, all alone as a small baby. Once Alvis had found out he was adopted, Hiccup had told him the story (Personally, Alvis didn't understand why Hiccup didn't adopt him as a brother, as that would have made more sense to him, but it didn't matter), and told it a few other times. Alvis was absolutely positive that he knew at least some of the circumstances that lead up to that point, although he wished he didn't.  
It appeared like the other memories. In his dreams. Nightmares, even. It was bad, scary, and for a long time, Alvis didn't understand it at all. But as he got older, he understood it to some extent.  
XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx  
 _Due to being just a baby, it was all so vivid in his mind. But the dream always started at night, with fast movement, like someone was running, with him on their chest. Alvis always assumed that it was his mother, because the hold felt familiar. That hold usually made him feel safe. Which was good, because he was going to need all the safety he could get._  
 _He remembered trees, branches in particular that scratched his mother's arms, but never touched him. He always heard panting. Then he heard yelling, the yelling of several men, voices, all of whom Alvis did not recognize. They were loud and dripping with evil. He felt very confused and scared._  
 _Then, he felt falling. His mother protected him, but he felt his mother falling. When she hit the ground, she let him go for a split second, just to get up._  
 _Then, he no longer felt her presence. She had released him entirely, and Alvis knew, he just knew that she did not leave him of her own free will._  
 _Then he heard quick footsteps, followed by more yelling, followed by the founds of someone brushed the ground (Probably to cover any footprints), then... nothing. Whoever took is mother only wanted her, not him, because they left him._  
 _Alvis had no idea how long he was there. It felt like hours, Hell if he knew. All he knew for sure was his mother was gone and no one he knew was coming for him. He cried forever. He was so scared._  
XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx  
Alvis always woke up from this dream sweating and panting. When he was younger, he's wake up screaming. Then his parents would come in to see what the problem was.  
Whether they asked or not, he never told them what the dream was about, no matter how much he wanted it to go away, He'd just cry into his mother's shoulder for a while, then go back to sleep. Though he knew that, one day, it would come back to haunt him. Though he didn't want it to.

 **The basic idea of this story is that Alvis has been having a reoccurring dream of what he believe to b a distant memory of his birth mother being chased by people with evil intentions. But they only want her, not him for some reason, so when she drops Alvis, they just leave him there. I had a different origin story at first. I'm not going to go into much detail, but Alvis did have a sister in it, and his village was destroyed, but I chose this instead because I didn't think I'd get the original to work.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A series of one-shots based around my story, 'The New Life For A Hiccup'. Can be before, during, or after the story. Hope you guys enjoy. I may or may not take requests, although I doubt I'll get any of those.**

 **I do not own HTTYD. I only own this story and any and all Oc's.**

Title- The True Is Out  
Time- During the story (As in, in between the six years Hiccup was on Draak)  
Summery- All thanks to Ruoy, Alta and Hiccup have to inform Hairke about their relationship.  
Warning/s- Maybe a few swear words at most.

 _ **Excerpt from chapter 14-**_ _They had a hard time at first, their relationship. Hairke had more or less approved of it, once they finally told him (Well, actually they were forced to because of Ruoy, who had unfortunately found out)..._

If you've never felt so nervous that your heart felt as if it were about to explode, then you're lucky. Because now the _perfect_ time for Alta Walker II.

But, as nervous as she felt, she also felt incredibly irritated and angry. All thanks to a certain someone Alta wouldn't mind clubbing over the head, tying him up, throwing him in a boat, and leaving him lost at sea for Odin knows how long.  
 _  
'If I see that annoying bastard one more time today, I_ will _full-on lose it!'_ Alta thought viciously as she rubbed her temples to try and calm down.  
Now, by now you are probably wondering why Alta was so worked up in the first place. Well, that's kind of a long story;

XxXxXxXxXxXx

 _It had to do on account of her and Hiccup being a couple. When Alta first kissed Hiccup, sparks flew. She knew it in her heart. Alta wasn't the type to get mushy, but she did care very deeply about Hiccup and he cared about her._

 _They two had been a couple for a good two months. That had to be the longest amount of time Hiccup had managed to keep a secret without someone who honestly didn't care finding out, with only his secret about Toothless being kept longer._

 _Now, Hiccup was not exactly the best actor. If he was, his father wouldn't have been able to find out everything he did every single time. But lucky for him, Alta was._ _If it wasn't for her, the two would have been found out long ago. Now, if a certain someone named Rouy would just stop poking his nose where it didn't belong._

 _Even Alta had to admit that nothing got past Rouy. He knew that something was up between her and Hiccup. So, when the two went out into the woods together, saying that they were going to look for more stray dragons and check on Alta's Timberjack, Bois, Ruoy decided to follow them._

 _And caught the two cuddling under a tree. That was more than enough for Ruoy to figure out what was going on._

 _He and Alta yelled at each other for a good ten minutes. She was upset that he was spying on her and he was upset that she was keeping this relationship a secret from her father. Because she was the chief's daughter and whoever she married needed his approval first, because that man would be the one who became the new chief. Alta wasn't sure if Ruoy was worried about her, her future, or the future of the tribe. Either way, now they had to explain their relationship to Hairke, something neither of theme were looking forward to._

XxXxXxXxXxXx

Hiccup seemed more nervous then Alta was.

"It's just that most fathers at home would do everything in their power to keep their daughters away from me," Hiccup stated when Alta decided to ask him why he was so fidgety. "It was like I had some kind of contagious disease."

"Hiccup, I think I'm nervous enough for the both of us," Alta said. "He's my father."

"He cares about you, though," Hiccup stated, not looking at Alta. "He seems very cold, but if he was kind enough to let me, a total stranger and a never-before seen dragon stay on this island, then he must have enough of a heart to care about you, which is more then I can say about my father."

Alta stared at Hiccup. He didn't really talk about Berk, or his father very much anymore. But when he did, his voice was filled with sadness, his eyes got hopeless. Every time Hiccup spoke of Berk, he would dumb down the torture he suffered, but even Alta knew that it was far worse than that, and it disgusted her to think about that place, or those people.

"He cares about you too, Hiccup," Alta said. Now it was Hiccup's turn to stare.

"Like you said, he was nice enough to let you stay, in his house, for that matter. There must be _something_ about you that he likes."

That little comment managed to calm the two down.

Alta had arranged for her father to meet them at the house that night. When he walked into the house and saw their faces, he knew something was going on.

"Okay, what did ya two do?" He asked, staring down at the two teens.

Alta sighed at her father. "We didn't do anything bad, Dad, so to speak. Just sit down, we need to talk about Hiccup and I."

Hairke sat down in front of the two. "So what exactly is it tha' ya need ta tell me?"

Hairke spoke in his usual, cold, generic voice, which, due to a long period of time getting used to it, caused Alta's nervousness to fade away quickly, replacing it was her usual attitude. She actually wanted to just blurt out that she was Hiccup were dating, but blurt it right out, but she couldn't.

 _'Start off slow, Alta,'_ She thought to herself. _'Say it, but start slow. And be firm.'  
_  
"Okay, Dad," Alta said to her father. "There is something we really should tell you. And just for the record, no matter what you say, you will not end it. It will be up to Hiccup and I if we decide to end it, if we ever do."

"Are you two dating?"

"Damn, right on the money!" Alta groaned. Why couldn't he just let her say it?!

"Way to blurt it, sir," Hiccup said nervously.

But Hairke actually looked a little surprised. "I was just joking!" He claimed.

Alta was confused. "When- when do you do that? I have never heard you tell a joke before."

"There's a first time for everything, Alta," Hiccup tried to joke as well.

"Enough with tha jokes," Hairke said, calmly but firmly. "Okay, first, I'd like ta know just how long this has been goin' on for."

"About two months," Alta answered.

"And yar just _now_ tellin' me?!" Hairke sounded shocked, but not surprised.

"If it were up to me, I wouldn't be telling you at all," Alta admitted.

"Alta, please!" Hiccup said, pleading with her.

Hairke sighed. "Hiccup, I understand that ya care 'bout Alta," He started. "But... I don't know if I can let it go beyond friendship."

"Dad!"

"Why not?!

"You haven't been here for all too long," He said. "I still don' know if I can trust my daughter with ya."

"Are you completely insane?!" Hiccup almost yelled. "Alta is like the best thing that has ever happened to me! She is the best girl I have ever met and is nothing comared to the girls back home, as if they even matter!"

Hairke didn't say anything at first. Tension was high. Hiccup was not letting Alta go, no matter what this man said or did. She was the only girl who'd even accepted him for who he was.

And if he hadn't left Berk, he probably would have gotten saddled with some dumb girl from another tribe in an arranged marriage by his father. But Hiccup had left. This wasn't some pure coincidence. This was destiny.

"I..." Hairke's voice trailed off for a second.

"I... can tolerate this."

 **I don't know what the point of this chapter is, other than Alta and Hiccup telling Hairke about their relationship. I think the point is, Hairke loves his daughter, but doesn't show it and this is one of the few times he shows that he does worry about who his daughter gets involved with.**

 **This isn't my best chapter, I may rewrite it, but I had to get it up because it was already late.**


End file.
